Back to Black (Fanfic Traducido)
by ittzumi
Summary: Aun se siente como un engaño, pero Brittany ya no sabe a quien esta engañando. Una coleccion de semi-conectados tristes y romanticones one shots para contrarestar los capitulos de Glee. Brittana, temporada 4, compatible con el Cannon supongo? AHORA CON 10000% MAS ESPERANZA PARA EL FUTURO.
1. Back to Black

******Titulo original:** Back to Black**  
****Autora Original:** Swinging Cloud**  
****Categoria:** R**  
**

**Nota de la Autora:** Hay. Espero que nadie este mirando el espisado y si lo están, espero que sea en un steam así no contribuyen con los ratings. E cualquier caso este en un corto one-Shot y es algo triste pero, no se, supongo que al final es esperanzador? Quizás escriba una pieza complementaria el jueves siguiente si tengo tiempo. Sigan apoyando a Brittana porque ellas son endgame y jamás, nunca pierdan las esperanzas. Glee apesta pero eso es porque tenemos excelentes escritores en nuestro fandoom, para evitar hundir hasta que Glee decida hacer bien las cosas.

**Nota de la traductora:** Como ven estoy adaptando un segundo fanfic, nuevamente he perdido permiso y como prometí en Room 47, también aquí seré tan fiel como pueda a la autora, agregando siempre sus pies de nota, incluso si están fuera de fecha (Pues cada capitulo del fanfic corresponde a un capítulo de Glee) creo que este fanfic es muy diferente a otros, no solo la narración es exquisita pero el sentimiento que evoca y la mirada que hace sobre lo "simple" que es el sexo pero lo complejo y emotivo que puede... En fin, no los entretengo más y ojala disfruten.

* * *

_We only said goodbye with words/Solo nos despedimos con palabras_

_I died a hundred times/he muerto cientos de veces_

_I loved you much/te he amado tanto_

_It's not enough/pero no es suficiente_

Brittany sabe quién es incluso antes de abrir la puerta, y , no por primera vez, se pregunta a si misma porque siguen haciendo esto -porque lo permite. Han pasado semanas - semanas- desde que Santana no ha roto con ella. Pero aquí están, jugando los mismos juegos que siempre han jugado. Ella se mantiene abierta, libre - sin ataduras aunque no sola - con la esperanza de que consigan arreglar las cosas, de que Santana entre en sus cabales, de que Santana entienda lo que Brittany ha entendido. Ella no ha hecho nada malo, eso lo sabe. Ellas aun se amaban -se aman- la una a la otra

Entonces ¿porque hacen esto?

Brittany abre la puerta de enfrente y se siente tanto agradecida como enferma de descubrir que su suposición de su tardía visita - su visitante nocturno - es cien por ciento correcta

_Britt,_ suspira Santana sin mirarla a los ojos. Esta parada en la puerta, algo falta de aliento encontrando el marco infinitamente fascinante, y Brittany traga a la falta de contacto de visual con Santana. Le recuerda tanto a -

_San,_ dice, distrayéndose a si misma de problemáticos pensamientos. _¿que haces aquí?_

Santana, resuelta, da un paso hacia adelante pero aun evita su mirada y Brittany de pronto es asaltada por su esencia, por su calor. Por sus labios

Nunca tuvo oportunidad

_Te he extrañado,_ dice Santana en suave voz cuando se aleja, pero no lo suficiente para dar un alto a la invasión a los sentidos de Brittany. Santana la mira por primera vez, sus ojos oscuros atrapando a los azules de Brittany. La crudeza, la expuesta vulnerabilidad en ellos hacen que Brittany trage con fuerza, sienta sus rodillas debilitarse y que su estomago se apriete

_También te he extrañado,_ responde con sus pensamientos corriendo veloces y los labios de Santana encuentran los suyos de nuevo, quitándole cualquier otra conversación que pudieran tener

¿Porque están haciendo esto?

Ella no quiere. Ella juro que jamás la dejaría regresar a este estado. Se prometió tantas veces que jamas volveria a ser el segundo plato de Santana de nuevo. pero aqui están

Haciendo exactamente eso

En el momento que escucho la puerta supo que esto sucedería, porque ha pasado tantas veces antes - semanas pasadas, años pasados. Años que parecen vidas atrás pero aun así, dolorosamente cercanos, como cicatrices que nunca cierran porque aun las están re-abriendo en el presente

Brittany no quiere esto

Pero esta enfrentándose al problema que siempre ha tenido. Ella no puede vivir sin Santana asi que esta forzada a aceptar todo lo que pueda de ella

Le duele, por supuesto que lo hace. Le recuerda a su primer año, cuando Santana aun estaba en el closet, aun demasiado avergonzado de si misma para admitir que la amaba

Aun evitando el contacto visual

Y ahora -las circunstancias han cambiado pero los sentimientos son los mismos. Santana esta muy lejos, Santana no es su novia, Santana esta evitando mirarla. Santana la quiere, Brittany lo sabe, pero está intentando ser una buena persona, una buena amiga. Está intentando seguir ese estúpido dicho _"si amas algo, déjalo ir"_ pero Brittany no quiere que la deje ir. Ella solo quiere a Santana, No quiere a nadie más y está lista para la segunda parte del dicho _"porque si vuelve, es tuyo" _y Brittany jamás se ha ido, ella solo le pertenece a Santana

Santana la besa y es como si estuviera intentando olvidar. Brittany sabe que no esta sola en Louisville, igual que Brittany no está sola en Lima porque la mejor forma de dejar atrás a alguien es estando debajo de alguien pero es difícil dejar atrás a alguien cuando en verdad no quieres hacerlo y es aun mas difícil estar debajo de alguien cuando estas pensando en alguien a quien no quieres dejar atrás.

Brittany sabe que Santana la quiere_, lo sabe_. Ella simplemente no entiende porque Santana siente que no puede tenerla pero Santana tiene que entender cosas por si misma asi que Brittany la deja estar bajo alguien mas en Louisville y entonces volverá a Lima para escapar de la culpa, porque Brittany sabe que Santana se siente culpable. Casi puede saborearlo en sus labios. Brittany esperara - parece que ha estado esperando por Santana por siempre y Brittany odia esperar pero odia aun mas el no tener a Santana.

Y si hay algo en lo que Brittany es buena es apoyando a Santana. Asi que alejara sus propios fantasmas y les permitirá continuar haciendo esto.

Pero no quiere

La lengua de Santana invade su boca y las empuja hacia la casa. Brittany ciegamente sujeta la puerta y la cierra para empujar a Santana contra ella, devolviéndole los besos desesperados con los suyos propios. Le duele, por supuesto que lo hace. Ella no quiere estar debajo de nadie en Lima, ella solo quiere estar bajo Santana.

Se besan y se besan como si intentaran fusionar sus bocas. Santana muerde su labio inferior con rudeza y Brittany le regresa la mordida con mas fuerza. Pronto están batallando, sujetándose y manoseándose con fuerza como si intentaran castigar a la otra por sus propias culpas. Brittany levanta fácilmente a Santana y Santana sujeta el cabello rubio de Brittany, enredando las piernas alrededor de su cintura para asegurarse y permitirle a Brittany llevarla hasta su cuarto escaleras arriba. Gruñe contra la boca de Brittany y araña su nuca. Brittany muerde el cuello de Santana, chupando con fuerza y esperando dejar solo algo de reclamo en Santana para que la siguiente persona que este sobre Santana, la vea.

Se desvisten rápido - es más rápido si lo hacen ellas mismas y a veces se siente como si estuvieran en un apuro, como si estuvieran quedándose sin tiempo. Como si el reloj estuviera sonando, terminando su tiempo y tuvieran que terminar con esto tan rápido como les fuera posible antes de que una de ellas desapareciera, o se volviera una calabaza. Cuando sus labios vuelven a encontrarse, es acalorado y enferbecido. Los dientes se golpean, las lenguas pelean y las uñas de Santana dejan arañazos en la espalda de Brittany. Brittany espera que esta sea la forma de Santana de reclamarla para que la próxima persona que este sobre ella, vea

Cuando caen en la cama, giran y luchan por dominarse. Sus bocas nunca alejándose, sus cuerpos presionados juntos y el corazón de Brittany amenazando con romperse porque casi ha olvidado como se siente encajar. Atrae a Santana imposiblemente mas cerca, casi es doloroso pero Santana aun asi logra colar su mano izquierda entre sus piernas.

Brittany jadea a la invasión repentina, Santana no es gentil y en estos momentos es cuando mas duele- Brittany siente como si la estuvieran cogiendo y no haciendo el amor. Siente que Santana ha olvidado debajo de quien está, que no siente la diferencia, el encajar

Brittany muerde su labio y aparta la mirada, pestañeando para que las lágrimas no escapen

A pesar del disturbio emocional que siente contra esto, Santana un conoce su cuerpo mejor que nadie, aun sabe cómo hacerla venir- y cuando lo hace, en una temblorosa ola, gritando quebradamente el nombre de Santana entre los dientes apretados.

Cuando está jadeando y temblando es cuando recuerda porque permite que esto continúe

Santana la besa, despacio, con ternura. Caricias dulces vuelven a elevarla, besos presionados contra su piel son como un recordatorio - te amo- y la segunda vez que se corre, es mirando en los ojos oscuros de Santana, es estando cerca de su acelerado corazón, es sintiendo segura y a salvo en sus brazos.

Se recupera y es su turno de quitarse sus frustraciones, sus arrepentimientos. Es su turno de limpiar la culpa- pero nunca puede y en vez de ello, cura a Santana. Baja dejando besos en su cuerpo, besos que alejen el sentir de otras manos en su piel. Ella la limpia del sentimiento de haber estado debajo de alguien mas asi puede empezar de nuevo, asi puede volver a herirse cuando regrese a Louisville.

Brittany sabe que Santana no quiere estar debajo de nadie mas, tampoco

Pero aun asi, hacen esto.

Cuando Brittany entra en ella, los ojos de Santana la encuentran y Brittany la ve derrumbarse debajo de ella, esperando que sepa la diferencia. Esperando que sepa de_ quien_ está debajo. Esperando que sepa que ellas _encajan._

Santana se corre con un grito, apretando a Brittany contra su pecho mientras sollozos sacuden su cuerpo. Esta vez, Brittany esta confundida. Santana nunca llora y de pronto esto le da un frio dolor en el estómago.

Después, cuando están enredadas la una en la otra, Santana habla.

_Conocí a alguien,_ dice. El helado sentimiento regresando al estómago de Brittany_ Y creo que podría gustarme, un poco_

Brittany solo asiente porque ¿qué más podría hacer?

_Es solo hasta la graduación_. Promete, pero su voz se quiebra y el temblor en ella amenaza con romper el corazón de Brittany peor que el olvido. Santana tiene miedo, miedo de _que no sea solo hasta la graduación, _que sea_ hasta que te olvide completamente y tu me olvides completamente y olvidemos completamente esto,_ y Brittany sabe porque siguen haciendo esto

Porque ellas _no quieren_ olvidar.

Brittany no responde porque no sabe cómo decir nada que no suene inseguro o dudativo y no sabe como no terminar llorando. Quizás- quizás si continúan esto y conocen nuevas personas, y si se distancian y les gustan otras personas y se olvidan la una a la otra y se enamoren de otras personas. Quizás- quizás esto no doleria mas pero

Quizás-quizás si continúan esto y siguen cogiéndose mutuamente y cogiendo con otros pero haciéndose el amor mutuamente y gustando a otras personas pero amándose la una a la otra y olvidándose y recordándose a cada oportunidad que tienen, Quizás-quizás aun duela pero-

Brittany no puede vivir sin Santana

Asi que aceptara todo lo queda

Y siempre, siempre hará esto

* * *

**Nota autora (N/A) :** Salio mas corto y triste de lo planeado . No se preocupen, eventualmente se volvera mas alegre

**Nota traductora (N/T):** Me olvide decirlo mas arriba (No, en verdad no quería hacer el cuadro de texto demasiado largo) pero no traduzco el titulo porque es el nombre de la canción que Santana canto y creo que se entiende ¿No? Cambiar el titulo haria que cambiara el significado y pues…no

En nota propia: les dije que este fanfic era hermoso y triste. Simplemente me parte el corazon que Brittany acepte lo que pueda tener de Santana, incluso si no es su corazón entero y tiene que conformarse con esta rara relación de arreglarse-romperse mutuamente, si no tiene su amor quizas pueda conformarse con su cuerpo. Esa resignación pero ese amor desmedido...ught, me encanta.


	2. Heart Attack

**Notas autora: ¿Boda Bram?¿Apocalipsis?  
NO PARA MI  
Aqui, tengan algo de Angst**

**Notas traductoras: Ya saben que este fanfic es 1 capitulo por capitulo importante para las Brittana, obviamente teniamos que tener algo de esta relacion a distancia. Enjoy and cry your eyes out**

* * *

_Breaking each other's hearts/ Rompiendonos el Corazón mutuamente_

_And we don't care cause we're so/ y no nos importa porque_

_In too deep, can't think about giving it up /caímos tan profundo, no puedo pensar en rendirme_

_But I never knew love would feel like a heart attack/ pero nunca imagine que el amor se sentiría como un ataque cardiaco_

_It's killing me, swear I never cried so much/ me esta matando, juro que nunca llore tanto_

Brittany sabe quién es incluso antes de atender su teléfono y, no por primera vez, se pregunta porque deja el sonido encendido cuando se va a dormir, porque se despierta para contestar cada vez- porque aun siente un nudo en el estómago al mirar el reloj junto a su cama. Es tarde- tempranamente tarde, y sabe mientras desliza su dedo por el botón de "responder" en qué estado debe estar Santana para estar llamando tan temprano-tarde

_Hey _suspira Brittany, su voz ronca por el sueño. Puede oir la respiración de Santana al otro lado de la linea y el familiar y distante sonido logran tanto calmarla como hacerla doler con añoranza. Extraña tanto ese respirar

_Hey B,_ Santana arrastra ligeramente las palabras y Brittany funce el seño, algo agotada al descubrir que acerto con el estado de Santana a un cien por ciento

_Es tarde_, puntualiza Brittany

_¿Lo es? _

Brittany suspira

_Lo siento si te desperté, B. ¿Te desperté?_

No, miente Brittany. Su voz es calma y tranquilizadora. Se vuelve a recostar sobre su almohada, acunando el teléfono contra su oído y deseando que fuera Santana. Pero Santana esta en Louisville y Brittany en Lima e incluso si Brittany está saliendo oficialmente con Sam, aún sigue no-oficialmente saliendo con Santana, y esta tan, tan confundida de como es funcionan ahora y quizas en verdad no quiera saberlo porque no quiera tener que soportarlo.

Aun así, se siente como tener una aventura, pero ya ni siquiera esta segura a quien engaña. Su corazón, su alma y su cuerpo pertenecen a Santana, siempre _han_ pertenecido a Santana, siempre _pertenecerán_ a Santana pero una sombra de sí misma esta rindiéndose a Sam y él ha sido muy bueno y a ella si se preocupa por él pero...

pero, pero, pero

_Te extraño,_ murmura Santana en el teléfono, con voz baja y humeante. Brittany se pregunta si santana ha estado fumando, si ha ido de fiesta, si-

_también te extraño_, responde con facilidad, y luego _¿estas ebria?_

_No,_ Santana se defiende demasiado rápido, miente demasiado rápido y por supuesto que Santana sabe que Brittany sabe que está mintiendo, han estado ebrias juntas demasiadas veces para que Brittany no reconozca como suena Santana cuando ha bebido de más pero ellas juegan este juego que siempre han jugado y Santana continua _- yo solo-solo quería ir tu voz y-_

Estas ebria San Brittany acusa con su voz gentil, apenas una pequeña onza de sorpresa en su suave voz. Es muy temprano- tarde y no quiere despertar a su familia, aunque es viernes y ellos pueden dormir hasta tarde mañana, o hoy porque es temprano-tarde así que es sábado ¿Verdad?

_Solo te extraño mucho B ¿Esta bien? ¿porque tengo que estar ebria para extrañarte?_ Dice Santana, provocando y Brittany reconoce su tono de ligue, su tono desesperado, su tono de _por favor seguime la corriente, _y le responde a Santana silenciosamente en su cabeza - porque se que tu piensas demasiado, se que otro modo te hubieras refrenado de llamarme - pero Brittany lo deja, Brittany le sigue la corriente porque - bueno, es Santana y Brittany jamás tuvo oportunidad.

_Desearía estar junto a ti en este momento_ Santana dice aunque suena a otra cosa. Su voz se ha vuelto seductora y Brittany sabia antes de atender el teléfono lo que iba a ocurrir por que ha estado ocurriendo por semanas, por meses, por años

San, Brittany suspira. Reconoce la voz de habitación de Santana, su voz sexual e imagina los ojos oscuros de Santana, _recuerda _cómo se sentía el tenerlos recorriendo su cuerpo predatoriamente y se estremece sin poder evitarlo. Se siente como un engaño pero aun no está segura a quien está engañando

_¿No me quieres?_

Brittany quiere a Santana tanto,pero tanto

_Si lo hago, siempre te querré_, Brittany le asegura, sin aire, sin fuerzas. Sujeta el teléfono más fuerte y cierra los ojos. Ella desearía que Santana estuviera junto a ella en la cama. odia la distancia, odia a Sam, odia a Santana por hacerla sentir-

_Yo también te quiero, te quiero justo ahora. Dios he estado pensándolo todo el día._ Las palabras de Santana son como la miel, dulce, suaves y casi es demasiado. Brittany siente como se derrite, siente el calor inundar bajo su estómago y siente su corazón galopar aun estando intacta. Su pulso corre y su respiración se acelera y, oh dios, ¿como lo logra esto Santana? Brittany nunca tuvo oportunidad

Santana- Brittany mitad jadea, mitad gime, se estremece y desea

¿Se siente culpable? Quizás un poco, pero Santana es su hogar, su lugar seguro, Santana es su todo- su pasado, su presente, su futuro. Santana es quien importa

Estaba pensando en cuanto extraño tu sabor. Santana responde con un gemido

El aire se atrapa en la garganta de Brittany_- Si?-_ y la excitación se dispara atreves de su cuerpo, su centro palpitando mientras se imagina a Santana enterrada entre sus muslos. recuerda a Santana enterrada entre sus músculos. La mano de Brittany está debajo de sus bragas antes de que pueda evitarlo

_Si._ Santana jadea en su teléfono, el sonido enviando escalofríos por la espina de Brittany. _Mierda, me enciende muchisimo el solo pensarlo B._

Brittany se muerde el labio, _tócate-_

_lo hago_. Santana deja salir un sonido animal, un gruñido sucio y que hace que Brittany la desee más imaginando lo que los dedos de Santana hacen, deseando poder mirarla pero deseando aún más ser ella quien pudiera tocar a Santana_. Estoy tan mojada por ti, B._ Santana agrega y automáticamente Brittany se penetra con dos dedos, sintiendo su propia humedad, imaginando los dedos de Santana dentro de ella, _recordando_ los dedos de Santana dentro de ella.

_¿Si?¿Por mi? _pregunta y ya puede adivinar que no durara mucho. A veces cuando hacen esto, se provocan por horas, se provocan más y más describiéndose todo lo hacen o lo que harían si estuvieran juntos hasta casi remover los calcetines y las hebillas del pelo. Pero a veces ,es rápido e intenso y se vienen antes de poder decirle a la otra que es lo que quieren (aunque en verdad no importa porque ellas siempre, siempre saben lo que la otra quiere antes de decirlo)

Brittany sabe que esta noche Santana esta peda y caliente y que será rápido y fuerte. Se pregunta si Santana estaba en una fiesta, si ha estado fumando, si ha-

_siempre lo estoy por ti_ Santana asegura con la re respiración agitada, su voz afectada. Brittany puede saber por el tono de Santana que Santana se está masturbando pero sus palabras-

Brittany tiembla ante esas palabras, detiene el movimiento de su mano. No siempre. Brittany sabe que Santana no está sola en Louisville como ella no está sola en Lima.

Como si supiera los pensamientos de Brittany, Santana le asegura nuevamente, nadie logra mojarme tanto como tu B, nadie. Eres la única que me puede hacer sentir asi. Joder, te quiero tanto, tanto.

Brittany quiere tanto, tanto a Santana. Tiembla con la cantidad de deseo que siente, su corazón galopa con fuerza, amenazando con quebrarse y su mano reinicia el movimiento con renovado vigor y esta tanto sorprendida y más excitada por lo completamente empapada que esta

Su conversación se vuelve en un coro de gruñidos bajos y gemidos mientras ambas se apuran a saciarse juntas y Santa el anuncio de Santana de estoy cerca, B tiene a Brittany maldiciendo Joder Santana antes de dejarse caer en picadas en el orgasmo, su espalda arqueándose separándose de la cama mientras sus dedos continúan moviéndose atreves del orgasmo, como lo harían los de Santana.

Santana grita el nombre de Brittany en el teléfono cuando segundos después, sigue a Brittany en el orgasmo. Ambas respiración están agitadas y pesadas y mientras están recostadas en ciudades separados, estados separados e quizás en mundos separadas, dejando pasar los efectos de sus orgasmos separados. Brittany jamás se sintió más cerca a Santana, Brittany jamás se sintió más lejos de Santana. Solo se dedica a escuchar la respiración lenta y profunda de su Santana

Ella extraña ese respirar

el corazón de Brittany sigue corriendo, galopando en su pecho y siente como las lagrimas arden en sus ojos mientras la línea cae en silencio excepto por sus respiración. Pero Brittany siente que no puede respirar. Brittany siente su corazón romperse, como lo hace un poco más cada vez que hacen esto

No se supone que debería sentirse así

Brittany quiere tanto, tanto a Santana

_te amo Brittany_ Dice Santana, rompiendo el silencio que ha caído sobre ellas, su voz suena mucho más sobrina, mucho más triste, mucho más aguada e inestable y el pecho de Brittany duele aun más

_yo también te amo Santana,_ responde Brittany mordiendo su labio y obligándose a no llorar. Ella sabe que Santana hace lo mismo del otro lado, lo puede oír en la forma en que su respiración tiembla, en la forma en que su voz titubea

_Es solo que… yo enserio solo…-_ La voz de Santana se rompe

_Lo se San_. Brittany sabe, enserio lo sabe pero-

_Ya casi lo logramos ¿sabes? Ya casi terminas-_

_Si, casi -_ Brittany dice, aunque casi no se siente como suficientemente pronto. Nunca sera suficientemente pronto

Silencio

_Te amo,_ Brittany es la primera en decirlo esta vez, porque ella nunca podra no decirlo, porque lo hace y porque quiere que Santana sepa, quiere que Santana que resiste, quiere que Santana espere por ella, porque no-oficial no significa oficial y necesita abrazarse a la esperezara porque es la única cosa que la ha estado guiando

Te amo, repite Santana, mas firme esta vez. Brittany traga

¿me mandaras mensaje mañana? pregunta aunque ya sabe la respuesta, es solo que espera que sea diferente. Espera, espera y espera

sabes que lo hare

Brittany si sabe- Sabe que Santana no lo hará porque se siente culpable, Santera sentirá dolor y Santana querrá enterrar todo y solo puede conseguirlo si no se acuerda de la frágil existencia de Brittany. El sabor en la boca de Brittany es amargo y se pregunta porque sigue dejando el sonido encendido, porque se despierta en el medio de la noche para sentirse exaltada, tan decepcionada y aun asi, tan amada. Brittany no llama a mención la mentira de Santana- Santana tiene buenas intenciones y ambas saben que está mintiendo, ambas saben que Brittany sabe que miente y ambas saben que Santana sabe que Brittany sabe que miente. En vez de ello, simplemente dice _Ok, buenas noches San._

Santana exhala un _Buenas Noches, B_

Brittany escucha a la prolongada pausa, a la respiración de Santana - como extra ese respirar- y entonces, cuando Santana cuelga primera, Brittany queda acunando el teléfono contra su oído deseando que pudiera acunar a Santana en su lugar.

Se sigue sintiendo como un engaño, pero ahora que la respiración de Santana se ha ido, ya no sabe a quién esta engañando

Brittany quiere tanto, tanto a Santana

Brittany desearía poder acunar a Santana contra su cuerpo, peor en vez de ello abraza su celular y llora hasta dormirse


	3. What is to burn

_Like a bad star, I'm falling faster down to her_

_She's the only one who knows what it is to burn_

Brittany sabe quien es incluso antes de girar y , no por primera vez, pregunta al universo porque sigue colocando a Santana frente a ella, como si Santana fuera un raton de juguete lleno de hierba gatera y Brittany fuera Lord Tubbington. Supone que es algún tipo de castigo cósmico que tiene que soportar por todas las cosas malas que ha hecho -que sigue haciendo- pero ¿cómo podrían ser malas si involucran amar a Santana de la forma en la que ella lo hace?

En algún lugar de su mente, Brittany sabia que Santana estaría en Lima para navidad, sabia que tendría que enfrentarse a Santana en algún momento. Pero no así. No pensó que Santana estaría en la fiesta de navidad en la casa de Marley pero bueno, se había olvidado que Santana y Marley se volvieron amigas gracias a las seccionales y gracias al burlón universo (porque por supuesto que estaría aqui esta noche)

El pánico se apodera de ella, volviendo su estómago un frio cubo de hielo, cuando ve la espalda de Santana parada cerca de Tina, probablemente sosteniendo un vaso rojo- y Brittany esta aquí con Sam. Ella reconoce el cabello de Santana- la forma en la que brilla, la forma en la que flota, la forma en la que siente suave como una seda entre los dedos, la forma en que se siente cuando lo aprieta en su puño cuando se corre. Pero incluso si Santana de pronto se volviese pelada, Brittany conoce su figura, ha pasado incontables noches memorizando la forma, las curvas, la suavidad. Brittany sabe que, incluso si tratara, nunca jamás podría olvidarlo

Cuando Santana voltea, Brittany olvida como respirar

Sus ojos se encuentran y el cubo de hielo en el estómago de Brittany se derrite en un lago de lava y de pronto hace demasiado calor en la habitación. Ella traga intranquila, extremadamente consiente de la cálida figura a su lado, del chico cuyos ojos no hacen que sus interior se enciendan como un volcán

Brittany esta aquí con Sam

Santana estudia brevemente a Brittany, sus ojos súbitamente más oscuros cuando Santana ata cabos. Ellas jamás han hablado debajo de quien has estado pero ahora Brittany se siente atrapada con las manos en la masa, avergonzada, desnuda e incluso cuando sabe que no tiene nada de qué avergonzarse excepto quizás de que ha estado siendo infiel (aunque aún no sabe a quién está engañando)

Las personas lo saludan, hacen bromas y ella intenta sonreír a pesar del nudo en su garganta. Pero todo se detiene cuando Sam dice son su voz grabey tonta dice: _ Nos casamos_

Los ojos de Brittany van inmediatamente a los de Santana, insegura y un poco asustada- la expresión de Santana es ilegible pero ligeramente más tensa y Brittany pelea contra la sequedad que siente en la boca y contra el golpeteo de su corazón para agregar _Soy su esposa maya_ con una forzada sonrisa

Es el Sábado antes de navidad y el mundo no ha terminado pero por la forma en que los ojos de Santana están quemándola, Brittany cree que quizás su mundo si ha terminado. Un millón de preguntas saltan entre sus amigos y Brittany no puede zafarse a explicar a Santana que ella en verdad jamás creyó en el apocalipsis maya, que ella pretendía solo por el bien de Sam, que tenia que participar en todo esto porque eso es lo que las novias hacen por sus novios y Brittany es la novia de Sam ¿no es así?

Si Sam se da cuenta (Sam nunca se da cuenta, no como Santana)de su tensión, no lo deja saber. El continua riéndose y haciendo bromas con su mano presionada íntimamente en la curva de su espalda y Brittany puede sentir el calor atravesar las ropas, lo siente quemarla y siente los ojos de Santana quemarla pero ella solo puede arder en vida y hacer nada

Brittany está aquí con Sam

La noche avanza cuando Brittany se encuentra a si misma sola con Santana en la cocina mientras Marley le muestra a Sam sus ropas fingidas de diseñador y Brittany desearía poder sentir al menos una onza de celos de que su esposo maya este con otra chica pero lo único que puede hacer es tragar y revolverse debajo de la mirada de Santana mientras esta bebe lentamente su trago

_Te casaste _dice, su voz helada como el cubo de hielo que de pronto ha regresado al estómago de Brittany. Ella desearía que volviera a ser un lago de lava

_No era real_ responde pero su voz es mas pequeña y débil de lo que le gustaría y no puede evitar bajar sus ojos al suelo. Siente que ha decepcionado a Santana pero no lo hiso- Santana le dijo, ella le dijo-

_Es real para él_ casi gruñe y es suficiente para que la mirada de Brittany regrece al rostro de Santana. Sus ojos están oscuros y tan fríos, como cubos de hielo propios, que hacen a Brittany temblar

_Pero no para mi_ Dice Brittany, mas firme, enojándose ahora porque Santana le dijo- ella le dijo-y no es como que Brittany simplemente fue y se caso, no es como si no hubiera estado reservado las cosas importante -su corazón, su alma- a salvo para Santana. Porque si lo ha hecho

El silencio entre ambas por un momento es tenso e incómodo hasta que Sam llega a su lado y planta un torpe beso en su mejilla con sus grandes labios. Brittany se sobrecoge y ve su expresión reflejada en el rostro de Santana

Brittany esta aquí con Sam

_¿Lista?_ Sam pregunta con amor y Brittany asiente, porque ellos tienen planes, planes juntos, planes de marido y mujer y simplemente habían parado a saludar. Se despiden de todos pero Brittany no puede mirar a los ojos de Santana y el cubo de hielo que estaba en el estómago de Brittany ha crecido hasta congelar su corazón y entumecerla mientras sigue a Sam hacia su vieja y demolida camioneta

A fuera esta helado pero Brittany no se da cuenta de ello. Hace demasiado frio en su interior para que le importe

* * *

Más tarde, cuando este debajo de Sam, intentara sacar todos los pensamientos de Santana de su mente. intentará no temblar cuando Sam la toque, no murmurar el nombre de Santana y ahogar un sollozo cuando él entre. Sam no está mal pero no es Santana y Brittany se siente barata, culposa, triste y solo espera que Santana este bien

Cuando Sam la besa en la mejilla y se acobija a su lado, Brittany siente frio, aun con su calor presionado contra ella. Sam la sujeta con fuerza, su profunda y calmada respiración suele calmarla pero no como lo haría Santana -y entonces se siente más culpable porque Sam está contento y es dichoso en su ignorancia

Sam es bueno, Sam es hermoso. Sam es atento, cariñoso y reconfortante

Sam no es Santana

* * *

La noche siguiente Brittany responderá la llamada que sabia que vendría. Ella y Santana han pasado todas las vísperas de navidad juntas, incluso cuando salían con otras personas. Especialmente cuando salían con otras personas pero este año la familia de Brittany se ha ido del estado a visitar unos familiares y Brittany pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo con Sam de cualquier forma

Brittany responderá la llamada que sabia que vendría pero apenas logra decir una silaba antes de que Santana hable

_Víspera de navidad_ dice de forma cortante, como si estuviera enojada de que la fecha existiera aunque no es culpa de la víspera existir o que ellas no sean novias, o que Brittany este casada con Sam de a mentiras

_mañana_ dice Brittany sin saber que otra cosa decir

Hay silencio por un momento hasta que Santana toma aire.- para calmarse, Brittany lo sabe

_¿Aun vamos a-_ Santana se corta, insegura o asustada de preguntar lo que Brittany sabe quiere preguntar

Ahora es turno de Brittany para tomar aire, es el turno de Brittany para calmarse porque sabe que a Santana no le gustara cuando diga_, h-he hecho planes con Sam_ Brittany contiene el aliento

_¿Con Sam?_ pregunta Santana, su voz firme pero monótona. _Con Sam_, repite y esta vez Brittany puede oír la llamarada de ira, el principio de la tormenta. Brittany recuerda el segundo año, recuerda el pánico de Santana, recuerda el "_es solo un tonto chico"_ y siente el gigante cubo de hielo volver a su estómago mientras Santana suelta _¿Qué hay de la víspera de navidad?_

_¿Qué hay con ella?_ pregunta Brittany, enojada consigo misma porque Santana le dijo- le dijo- y Santana no le dijo que estaba volviendo o que las vísperas de navidad seguían de pie y Brittany quizás pueda ser muy buena leyendo la mente de Santana muchisimas veces pero es más difícil cuando Brittany está en Lima y Santana en Louisville

_Siempre pasamos las vísperas juntas,_ Santana casi gruñe y el estómago de Brittany se convierte en un cubo de hielo de nuevo, volviendo a sentirse entumecida. Traga mientras intenta controlar el temblor en su voz mientras responde

_Bueno, no estamos juntas oficialmente-_

_estamos inicialmente juntas_

_Tú me dijiste que podía salir con otros-_

_Pero no que me remplazaras Brittany!_ Santana casi está gritando y su voz se quiebra, Brittany puede oír las lágrimas en ella y esta tan, pero tan confundida_. No que me remplazaras_. Santana repite de nuevo, más despacio, más débil y Brittany está segura que todo su cuerpo está completamente congelado

* * *

Es la víspera de navidad y Brittany está sola en su casa oscura cuando escucha que tocan la puerta. Ella sabe quién es antes de atender, como siempre lo hace. porque ya le ha dicho a Sam que no se sentía bien y porque sabía que Santana aparecería. Porque es víspera de navidad

Cuando ve a Santana parada en el marco, Brittany olvida como respirar

Sin palabras Santana entra a la casa quitándose el abrigo y los zapatos, ambas evitando mirarse a los ojos mientras Brittany las guía hacia la sala de estar en donde esta el árbol de Navidad. Santana en silencio va a la cocina a hacer chocolate caliente y Brittany prende el fuego de la chimenea, justo como su padre le enseño hace tres inviernos. El fuego esta encendido y se esparce cuando Santana regresa con dos tazas de humeante chocolate caliente. Brittany sujeta la suya y da un pequeño sorbo, una sonrisa se forma en sus labios por el hecho de que Santana lo hiso a la temperatura justa y que a Brittany le gusta, porque a ella no le agrada demasiado caliente porque entonces no lo puede beber inmediatamente (Sam nunca se da cuenta, no como Santana)

Ambas se sientan en el suelo frente al fuego, lado a lado, y Brittany envuelve una manta alrededor de ellas con cuidado y en silencio, sosteniendo su taza de chocolate caliente en una mano y la manta en la otra. La única luces viniendo desde el árbol y la chimenea, Brittany mira de soslayo el rostro de Santana, observando la luz del fuego bailar en sus ojos oscuros

El lago de lava ha regresado a calentar su estómago, a vibrar bajo su piel y , junto con la manta y la chimenea, Brittany se siente sofocada y se mueve incomoda, su brazo desnudo chocando con el de Santana

_te casaste con él,_ Santana acusa despacio y Brittany bufa enojada porque no puede terminar de creer que están teniendo de nuevo esta discusión y especialmente no en vísperas de Navidad-

Pero entonces Santana la está besando, y es acalorado, apasionado y Brittany jadea por aire porque hace demasiado calor y no puede respirar y Santana la está empujando hasta quedar sobre su espalda mientras ataca su cuello. Brittany deja sus dedos enredarse en el cabello negro

_Quería casarme contigo_ dice Brittany con tono áspero, sus ojos atrapando los ojos marrones que se asemejan a chocolate caliente -encendidos- con la luz de la chimenea brillando sobre ellos. Se ven cálidos, furiosos y amorosos pero se cierran mientras Santana muerde su labio inferior, chupándolo. Las caderas de Brittany se arquean hacia arriba, hacia Santana y,Oh-

Brittany retrocede sin creerlo, sorprendida que Santana crea que tiene algo que probar. Pero Brittany sabe que no lograra ni podrá convencer a Santana de lo contrario porque ambas necesitan afirmar que es Santana a quien pertenece, asi que estira la mano y tira del pantalón de Santana hasta abrirlo, bajarlo de sus caderas y liberándola.

Santana esta arañando las ropas de Brittany y Brittany pelea por desvestirse porque Santana no la deja sentarse o ni deja de besarla o de besar su cuello (Sam nunca se da cuenta, no como Santana- aun asi, esta agradecida por el invierno y las bufandas) y no dejara de acariciar sus pechos haciendo que Brittany se sienta sobrecogida de calor y deseo

El lago de lava se extiende por todo el cuerp de Brittany, quemando sus nervios, calentando su piel. El rostro de Brittany esta sonrojado y puede sentir el sudor en su frente. EL cabello de Santana se siente húmedo entre sus dedos mientras la lengua de Santana deja un camino incinerante por su cuerpo

Brittany se siente barata, culpable y triste pero cuando Santana entra en ella, Brittany grita con abandono, sin ahogar su nombre entre sus labios, sin alejar pensamientos de su cabeza y nunca nada se ha sentido mejor. Su mente solo puede pensar en Santana, sus ojos solo pueden ver a Santana y Brittany solo puede sentir a Santana dentro de su corazón, alma y , ahora, cuerpo.

Santana desliza un brazo debajo de los hombros de Brittany sosteniendola cerca y es la principal razon por la cual Brittany adora cuando Santana la folla con el Strap-on, porque se siente amada y segura e intimida de forma que los dedos o labios no pueden garantizar. Siente el corazón de Santana latiendo junto al suyo y siente a Santana dentro de ella, acariciándola, llenándola completamente. Siente la frente traspirada de Santana contra la suya, con el cabello pegándose entre si

Con cada golpe de su cadera, Santana reafirma su posesión, re-asegura a Brittany que Santana puede hacerlo tan bien como Sam, _mejor_ que Sam, que no hay nadie que pueda _llenar_ a Brittany de la forma en que Santana lo hace, nadie hará a Brittany _sentir _de la forma en que Santana lo hace y nadie lograra que Brittany _se corra_ de la forma en que Santana lo hace. La única respuesta de Brittany es _si,si,si,si_

Brittany no necesita que Santana la folle con un pene falso para probar que le pertenece. Brittany solo ha pertenecido a Santana y Brittany ama las cosas que Santana le da y que nadie mas puede. Santana la eleva besando ese punto en el cuello en el que Brittany adora ser besada cuando están así (Sam no se da cuenta, no como Santana)

los movimientos de Santana son largos, lentos y suaves, Brittany puede sentir cada centímetro entrar y salir, hacia adelante y atrás hasta que esta al borde y luego sobre el y sin pensarlo esta gritando el nombre de Santana, arqueándose sobre la manta, estirando el cabello de Santana y temblando

Cuando Santana se corre entre sus piernas, gritando el nombre de Brittany, la rubia olvida como respirar

Brittany atrae a Santana hacia ella, besándola sobre la cabeza y acariciando distraídamente su espalda mientras deja que Santana use su pecho como almohada. Ambas están respirando pesadamente, jadeando. Brittany siente demasiado calor y sudor en las zonas donde la piel de Santana se presiona contra la suya

Santana presiona besos en su pecho y levanta su cabeza. Ambas se miran por largos, silenciosos momentos

_Quería casarme contigo_, Brittany repite en un devastado suspiro

Santana traga. _Lo se._

* * *

**Notas autora: feliz navidad y propero año nuevo a todas.**

**Sobre la boda Bram, elijo creer lo que la legendaria JJ ha dicho y creer que Brittany siempre supo que la boda no era real. Si estan confundidos y no saben como eso podria ser real recomiendo leer el analisis de JJ, es bastante perspicaz**

**Lo usual: **** themostrandomfandom**. (/)post(/)37894660912(/)and-now-for-your-quick -draw-take-it-or-leave-it  
_(Nota traductora: Quiten los parentesis, y recuerden que esta en ingles)_

**Leanlo, no se arrepentiran!**


	4. Suffocate

_I can`t go a day without you/ No puedo pasar un día sin ti_

_And see, Nobody else will ever do/Y velo, nadie jamás lograra_

_I`ll never felt like i feel with you/ Jamás lograre sentir como siento cuando estoy contigo_

Brittany sabe a quienes pertenecer los brazos que la envuelven antes de que este completamente despierta y, no por primera vez, siente la opresión en su pecho mientras su corazón duele- se rompe- con el anhelo. Anhelo porque las cosas fueran diferentes entre ella y Santana, anhelo de que los brazos de Santana fuera reales y no temporales, no fugaces, que no desaparecieran en un instante. Ella recuerda la forma en que Santa la amo en la noche, la forma en que la sostuvo, sus besos y como susurro sus sentimientos contra la mandíbula de Brittany prometiendo, prometiendo, prometiendo. Su corazón se hunde dolorosamente porque sabe que es un nuevo día, y ya no anoche, y nunca sabrá como Santana reaccionara en la nueva luz del día

Aun asi, Brittany disfruta de los brazos de Santana más de lo que puede decir; le recuerdan a un tiempo cuando los brazo de Santana era reales no temporarios, no fugaces, que no iban en un instante. Se regocija en el cálido abrazo, casi como si estuviera enjaulada en amor, y suspira suavemente. Ella aceptara todo el confort que pueda. Ella pretenderá por cuanto tiempo pueda

Cuando Santana besa su hombro desnudo, respira sobre su hombre y promete llamar luego Brittany se mantiene firme, apenas -intenta recordar como respirar. Santana se despega de Brittany y Brittany la ve marcharse, notando la dureza en los ojos de Santana, iguales a la opresión que siente Brittany en el pecho- y espera que Santana no este escapando, que Santana mantenga su promesa que pasaran año nuevo juntas como lo han hecho por años.

Su piel se enfría en ausencia de Santana. Santana es como un horno, como el sol -si el sol fuese oscuro- o quizás como la lava o el caliente, caliente cemento. Su piel irradia calor, hace que Brittany sude pero sin ella, Brittany tiembla, Brittany se siente frígida, Brittany _extraña _(Siempre es más fácil notar que algo falta, cuando lo has tenido)

Brittany piensa por un momento en Sam- ella le importa, si que lo hace- pero Sam no es Santana y Santana lo es todo, y si Santana lo es todo entonces ¿que le queda a Sam? Brittany no esta segura que quede nada, de cualquier forma, porque_ todo_ le pertenece a Santana

Eventualmente Brittany baja de la cama. Año nuevo solía ser excitante para ella, llena de anticipación y sorpresas, sin dudas de a quien le daría el beso de la media noche. Siempre fue algo seguro, incluso cuando salía con otras personas, porque Sanana era _suya_ y ella era de Santana y aunque sus compañías cambiaron de mes en mes durante el secundario, su _pertenencia_ jamás lo hiso.

Ahora Brittany esta tan, tan confundida. La secundaria ha terminado pero no lo ha hecho. Ella esta atrapada en el limbo repitiendo su último año solo que sin lo único que hiso que la escuela valiera la pena, sin la persona que más ama (Siempre es más fácil notar que algo falta, cuando lo has tenido)

Ella no sabe a quién le dará el Beso de la Medianoche, porque Santana la deoj atras pero no lo hiso. Santana rompió con ella pero no. Brittany está saliendo con Sam -pero los besos de Media Noche supuestamente son sobre optimismo, sobre esperanza y Brittany solo espera por Santana

Brittany pasa el día intentando no pensar en la media noche, en Santana, en Sam. Come el almuerzo con su familia y cuando le preguntan por sus planes para el medianoche, ella se levanta de hombros y tararea, evadiendo las preguntas en sus ojos y intenta recordar como respirar. Ni siquiera ella sabe lo que esta haciendo. Solo Santana sabe - Si Santana la llama- y si no, no esta segura de tener la voluntad necesaria para pasar la noche con Sam, a pesar de que le ha dejado incontables mensajes de voz preguntando si se siente mejor (Ella dijo que estaba enferma para navidad y de alguna forma es cierto -enferma de amor-)

Cuando el teléfono suena de nuevo, Brittany intenta no tener muchas esperanzas, se dice que debe ser Sam de nuevo, pero cuando mira a la pantalla y ve la increíblemente hermoso rostro de Santana sonriéndole, su corazón da un salto (recuerda respirar) traga y responde.

Santana no hace pequeñas pláticas formales. Va directo al punto diciéndole a Brittany que este en su casa a las 9pm y el estómago de Brittany se hunde pero no sabe si es algo bueno o malo. Ella quiere tanto, tanto a Santana pero sigue saliendo con Sam y sabe que esto es engañar pero aun no quiere responder la pregunta de a quien está engañando. ¿Es engañar si tú _todo_ pertenece a alguien pero estas en una superficial, categorizada relación con alguien mas? Brittany esta tan, tan confundida.

Sabe que debería mandar un mensaje de texto a Sam -pero no se siente bien, no quiere mentirle. Sam es bueno. Sam es lindo. Sam es suave, cariñoso y reconfortante pero Santana lo es todo y Sam solo tiene lo que sobra, Brittany no quiere tener todavía esta conversación con el, no cuando sabe que los brazos de Santana son temporarios, fugaces, idos en un instante

Brittany odia el frio sin Santana (Siempre es mas fácil notar que algo falta, cuando lo has tenido)

* * *

A las 8:47, Brittany está sentada en su auto frente a la casa de Santana, congelándose y escuchando como su estómago se hace nudos. No debería estar asid e nerviosa por ver a Santana- ellas estuvieron juntas la otra noche- pero de alguna forma la importancia del Beso de Media Noche la tiene ansiosa y preocupada. Los besos de Media Noche supuestamente son sobre optimismo, sobre esperanza y Brittany solo espera por Santana

A las 8.57 Brittany intenta recordar como respirar y entra a la oscura casa de Santana. Silenciosa, se saca los zapatos y se aventura escaleras arriba, cuando llega a la habitacion de Santana y la encuentra igualmente de vacía, la llama

_Aquí, B_ la voz sedosa de Santana la alcanza y Brittany traga nerviosa antes de seguir el sonido de la voz hacia la habitación de los padres de Santana. Cuando la ve, vuelve a tragar (recuerda respirar) y su corazón da un brinco.

Santana esta junto a la bañera, vestida en un camisón de seda y sosteniendo dos copas de champagne. La única luz de la habitación viene de las velas que arrojan sombras sobre los rasgos de Santana y la bañera (los padres de Santana tiene una con Jacuzzi) está llena e invita de la misma forma que los labios llenos de Santana invitan y de pronto, Santana está sonriendo y el corazón de Brittany late tan fuerte que teme que se pueda romper y intenta, intenta, intenta recordar como respirar

_hey_ Santana dice suave, haciendo que Brittany se vuelva a enfocar en ella y Brittany siente sus mejillas encenderse por haber sido atrapada mirando _Aquí_ ofrece la copa de champagne y el corazón de Brittany se contrae- se rompe- al ver la pequeña en el borde que Santana ha dejado para_ Brittany_, la atención del detalle para_ Brittany_, la perfección de Santana para _Brittany_. Jamás lograra no sorprenderse de lo increíblemente dulce y romántica Santana puede ser, las formas en que Santana la hace perder el equilibrio. Santana jamás no será su _todo_.

_¿Tienes hambre? _Santana pregunta, trayendo a Brittany al presente y Brittany pestañea al plato de fruta que Santana le presenta _se supone que traiga buena suerte o algo asi _Santana murmura avergonzada y Brittany sonríe, su corazón se contrae de nuevo mientras toma una rebanada de kiwi y la desliza por su boca

Los ojos de Brittany no pierden la forma en que Santana delinea los labios de Brittany, siguiendo el recorrido de Kiwi en su boca, mientras Brittany traga, sintiendo el aire cambiar entre ellas, tenso con tensión y algo más, algo familiar para Brittany por mucho tiempo

"Gracias" dice Brittany dudosa, sus ojos buscando el rostro de Santana para evitar recorrer su cuerpo. Santana usa un camisón de seda y Brittany quiere saber cómo se siente entre sus dedos, quiere saber cómo se ve tirado descuidadamente en el suelo junto a la bañera pero en vez de ello, toma un largo sorbo de su champagne, vaciando el vaso y sorprendiendo a Santana. Sujeta la frutilla del borde de la copa y la captura entre sus dientes, mordiendola y observando como Santana traga

Sus ojos se encuentran. Los ojos de Santana esta oscuros y llenos de deseo, de anhelo y Brittany imagina que los suyos se encuentran igual mientras Santana da un paso hacia ella, gentilmente tomando el vaso de sus manos y dejando ambos recipientes juntos sobre estante junto a la bañera detrás de ella. Brittany tiembla de anticipación pero Santana la besa -sabe a frutilla- y la lengua de Santana se desliza contra los labios de Brittany, cálidos y húmedos, sedosos como el camisón al cual Brittany se esta sujetando y contra el cual Santana la presiona. Brittany siente su corazón acelerándose de nuevo

Las manos de Santana son calientes, como un horno, como el sol -si el sol estuviese bronceado y fuera suave y fuerte - o quizás solo lava o caliente, caliente cemento mientras recorren la piel de Brittany. Santana con cuidado comienza a desvestirla, sus movimientos lentos y perseverantes. Santana murmura _D-Déjame a mi y _sus ojos dicen _por favor B _ y Brittany cierra sus ojos y suspira, sintiendo demasiado pero aun deseando mas, amenazando con explotar pero templando de deseo. Brittany quiere tanto, tanto a Santana. Los labios de Santana viajan por su cuerpo, besándola, explorando y a Brittany le cuesta permanecer parada, le cuesta recordar el seguir respirando

Finalmente, luego de que se sintió como si horas, días, años pasaran, Santana guía a Brittany hacia la bañera, la ayuda entrar y deja caer su propio camisón de seda en el sueño en un solo ágil movimiento, Brittany tiene la fija la mirada en ella (Recuerda respirar), observa como entra con gracia en la bañera y se mueve hasta que Brittany esta recostada entre los brazos de Santana. Brittany primero protesta -ella quiere abrazar a Santana- pero Santana no se lo permite. Santana dice _ quiero abrazarte, déjame abrazarte _y sus ojos dicen _por favor B _Y Brittany concede, recostándose contra el suave y firme cuerpo de Santana (Brittany jamas tuvo oportunidad)

Afuera hay una fiesta, en algún lugar -siempre hay una, sea Año Nuevo o no- pero Brittany prefiere con Santana (intimar con Santana, como si fuera un secreto, a salvo) y pretender que los brazos de Santana son reales y no temporales, no fugaces, que no se van en un instante, que gastar estos momentos en la ruda realidad con sus amigos (deseando intimar con Santana- como si fuese un secreto, a salvo)

Brittany suspira contenta - el agua es cálida y los brazos aún más cálidos de Santana alrededor de ella. Su cálida piel contra la suya, sus cálidos dedos bajando por su estomago, sus cálidos labios presionándose contra su hombro mojado. Todo es demasiado pero no es suficiente. Brittany tiembla mientras Santana aparta el cabello húmedo de Brittany hacia un lado y besa la base de su cuello, la chupa y muerde con gentileza. Brittany siente su interior agitarse, deseando que pudiera congelar este momento en el tiempo, que pudiera pretender para siempre (Siempre es mas facil notar que algo falta, cuando lo has tenido)

Suaves manos acarician las caderas de Brittany, acarician la piel suave y sensible de sus muslos interiores y Brittany se presiona mas contra Santana, escuchando un audible jadeo en su respirar junto al oído de Brittany quien mira el reloj -9:49: mucho tiempo antes dela medianoche asi que sujeta una de las muñecas bronceadas y la presiona en donde pertenece, guia los fuertes dedos entre sus piernas y se arquea desesperada por el sutil y ligero roce

_tocame, por favor _Brittany jadea, tiembla

_Britt-_

_por favor Santana, te deseo tanto_

y Santana cede, acariciando a Brittany, presionando en ella y Brittany mueve sus caderas mientras Santana la sostiene desde atrás con sus cálidos brazos. Brittany cierra los ojos y pretende que los Brazos de Santana son reales no temporales, no fugaces, que no se irán en un instante. Santana empuja profundo y la lleva más y más arriba de forma lenta, suavemente llevándola hasta el limite con una mano presionada contra el estómago marcado de Brittany. Los labios cálidos de Santana besan fervientemente su hombro, su cuello, los dientes estiran del lóbulo de su oreja y Brittany intenta recordar respirar pero no puede, se sofoca, esta sobrecogida. Se sujeta de los muslos de Santana que están abrazando su cadera, albergándola- su trasero se presiona contra Santana, se desliza contra Santana y Santana esta tan mojada que sus caderas se mueven automáticamente hacia adelante en respuesta

_B, _Santana gruñe en su oído y Brittany sabe que Santana esta también agitada. Brittany busca detrás de si, deja que sus dedos se enrienden en el húmedo y oscuro cabello, girando su cabeza para besar a Santana de forma hambrienta, atrayendo su lengua hacia su boca y mordiendo su labio inferior para robarle un jadeo; Puede sentir a Santana perdiéndose en el beso y como sus dedos entran mas fuerte y rápido, empujándola hacia el borde.

Brittany se corre con un grito tembloroso contra los labios de Santana, apretando su mano en el cabello de Santana y su espalda se arquea pero cuela su mano libre entre sus cuerpos para acariciar a Santana hasta que su propio limite, el cual viene momentos luego y Santana se agita detras de ella, gimiendo contra los labios de Brittany en recompensa.

Agotadas, descasan flojamente en la bañera abrazándose mutuamente por mucho tiempo. Santana planta cálidos y húmedos besos en los hombros de Brittany y Brittany responde con contentos "hummms" cerrando sus ojos y saboreando el momento. Se convidan frutas mutuamente y con afecto se bañan la una a la otra (incluso aunque las dos estuvieran limpias antes del baño) y cuando ambas están completamente recientes y el reloj dice 11:23 cuando Brittany lo mira, finalmente salen tomándose el tiempo para secarse la una a la otra mientras se roban besos en el camino.

Santana le da a Brittany un par de sus pijamas de uno de sus estantes (Santana aun los tiene porque no-oficial no significa oficial) y una vez vestidas van hacia la cocina. Santana prepara dos tazas de chocolate caliente (de la forma que a Brittany le gusta) y luego toman una felpuda manta y se envuelven en el pórtico del patio de Santana.

Esta oscuro -Santana apago las luces del patio- pero estan enredadas entre si y Brittany no necesita ver la cara de Santana para saber que tiene una sonrisa contenta y anhelante porque esta reflejando la suya propia.

Se sientan en silencio, bebiendo su chocolate caliente, y Brittany no se preocupa de los besos de media noche. No tienen que contar los minutos que faltan; A Brittany no le importan, descansa su cabeza contra el hombro de Santana, se presiona contra el calor de Santana y simplemente respira

Cuando los fuegos artificiales comienzan a bailar en el oscuro cielo nocturno, Santana gira hacia ella

_Feliz año nuevo B_, Dice Santana, suave, y Brittany siente su pecho tensarse con anhelo

_Feliz año nuevo_ Brittany responde. Los ojos de Santana brillan, reflejando las luces de los fuegos artificiales en el cielo y Brittany intenta recordar mientras Santana se inclina y captura sus labios con dulzura.

Brittany solo espera por Santana

* * *

**Nota Autora:** Awww. Bueno el siguiente capitulo estara basado en el baile de Sadie Hawkins porque a nadie le importa 2 carajitos el hecho que Bram vallan juntos al baile ¿Enserio, que es eso? En fin, Gracias por leer y dejen reviews si les gusto! :) nos vemos pronto queridos

**Nota Traductora:** Preparense porque el siguiente capitulo (Sadie Hawkins) es uno de mis preferidos :,D mucho display de emociones


End file.
